


The anniversary

by mm2305



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Fluff, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm2305/pseuds/mm2305
Summary: After Lucifer's return from Hell, Chloe has made preparations for their six month anniversary as a couple.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	The anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5hines_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hines_writes/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I hope you are all well. This is my first attempt at writing a story and I'm so excited! I'll like to gift this work to 5hines_writes. This amazing person beta'd this work and without her help I would be posting this now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's funny how life turns out, isn't it? If someone had told Chloe 4 years ago that she would fall in love with that jerk, Lucifer Morningstar, she would have laughed in their faces. But here she is, shopping for their six month anniversary. 

There were several obstacles in their way. The more they worked together, the more Chloe liked him. He had adopted the character of a playboy, a diva, but it wasn't exactly who he was. He was all these, but he was also smart, honest, respectful and supportive. He had a softer side which he chose to hide, in order not to get hurt. The only one who broke through his facade, was her. From then on, he did everything in his power to keep her safe. Dealt with Malcolm, his mom, his brother, Cain, went to Hell twice to save her.

When she learned the truth though,she ran and conspired with Kinley, tried to poison him. Betrayed him. Abandoned him. Even though they continued to work together after a while, nothing was the same anymore. She realized that she was in love with him and as time went by, she accepted him too. All his sides. The good, the bad and the crispy. 

He had to leave though. That night at the balcony she finally told him she loved him. Even though she begged him to stay, he left. It was partly her fault, because she brought Kinley to Los Angeles. Kinley then brought the demons up to Earth. She understood why he left. The demons had to be contained. And only Lucifer could do that. 

Six months later, he came back, putting an end to both his and her misery. From then on, they began talking about their feelings and visited Linda a few times. In the end though, they decided to get into a relationship. 

They were happier than ever before. Worked together, spent lots of time with each other, had dates. Of course, they had their problems too. Lucifer was still struggling to believe that there were people in his life who loved and appreciated him. To him, it seemed like a good dream, that's bound to end very soon. Chloe reassured him many times,but the feeling remained rooted deep in his heart. Chloe, on the other hand, was dealing with her own guilt. She tried to  _ poison and hurt  _ him. She wondered, even now, why the hell she tried to do that. What she also wondered, was if she was good enough for him. Chloe Decker, a  _ human, a nobody _ , good enough for the Devil? The Lightbringer? They both had to work on their feelings, that's for sure. 

At the moment, she is at a mall with Ella. It's their six month anniversary the next day and she had prepared a dinner at LUX for herself and Lucifer. For this reason, she wanted to get a new dress. Maze was babysitting Trixie and Linda had a therapy session scheduled for a patient. Only Ella was available. The problem is that they've been searching for hours and they've got nothing so far. 

"Come on girl, tell me how's the relationship with the Devil going?", Ella inquired. 

"It's been good. More than good, actually. He makes me very happy.", she replied smiling. 

"I can see that. You're glowing Chloe. He is too. I've told you that I ship Deckerstar, haven't I?" 

" Yes Ella. Many, many, many times. Anyway, I'm telling you, if we don't find anything in the next 30 minutes, then I'm going to wear one of my own dresses. It's been 3 hours and we haven't found anything! " she complained pouting just a little. 

" Oh shut up Decker. Look I found this. It's beautiful, isn't it? "

" Mmm… I'll try it. In fact that's the last I'm trying. Then I'm going home. " she said taking the dress from Ella. 

When she came out Ella gasped in awe. 

" Oh my God! You look gorgeous!", she commented shocked. 

"Really? ", asked Chloe turning around to look at herself in the mirror. 

_ Ella has excellent taste _ , she thought. No one could deny that. This satin dress was simple but elegant. Not too formal, but still perfect for her purpose. It had a color almost identical to her eyes. Icy-blue. The fabric soft and feeling wonderful on her skin. The dress hugged her figure but it wasn't clingy. It reached to just a little more than her knee. It really was perfect for her. 

"I'm getting this.", she decided after a few moments. 

  
  


***************

  
  
  


Lucifer loves speed. It makes him feel free and freedom and free will are things he has and will always stand up for. At the moment, he is racing through the highways of Los Angeles, in the comfort of his beloved, black Corvette,at high speed. The air landing on his face as he passes through the roads, the whole feeling of freedom, still seems incredible to him. That's one of the main reasons he bought a convertible. Something else he loves even more than this though, is his beloved Detective. Chloe. He's known her for years, and she wormed her way into his heart, since the first moment he met her. They've been through a lot. His mom, Cain, her leaving and coming back, and the most recent: him going back to Hell. 

The night he left, when she told him she loved him, accepted him completely, he thought his heart would burst out of his chest. Seeing his Detective's tears and pleads for him to stay, broke his heart in a thousand little pieces. However he couldn't risk the safety of his friends and the family he had here. When the problems in Hell were resolved, he came back. Doctor Linda helped him a lot after that. Chloe too. For him it was much much more that six months down there. In the end though, they managed.

Tomorrow is their six month anniversary. He got her a ring. Not an engagement ring. A promise for the future. That he'll always be by her side no matter what. Love her, protect her. Anything she needs,anything she desires. The stone was the exact color of her lovely eyes. A favor called in here and there, helped him achieve his goal. 

After a few more minutes going around, he set for LUX. He had a few matters to attend to and he was needed there. He'd meet his Detective tomorrow. 

  
  


*******

When Chloe came back from her shopping spree (she ended up getting a pair of short-heeled shoes, in the same color as the dress), she was exhausted. After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, she proceeded to hog the bed, like  _ someone  _ once told her. 

Chloe woke up with a smile the next day. Checked if things were going well, ate breakfast, spent some time with Trixie. Then she started getting ready. Followed her skin care routine - the results were amazing, soft skin and all -, showered and shaved thoroughly. Then she dried her hair and styled it into waves. Afterwards, she did her makeup. Simple, not heavy, in light colors. Lastly she put on her dress and shoes.  _ I do look pretty good,  _ she thought while looking at herself one last time at the mirror. She took Lucifer's present with her, too. 

One of the very few things she had left from her father were his cufflinks. She wanted to give them to him. Not even Dan knew about their existence. She had gone to a jewelry store to get something extra etched on them. She added an 'M' in the outside and a 'C' on the inside. In this way she wanted him to understand, how much he meant to her. With the 'M' they would become his own , while with the 'C' she wanted him to have a part of her with him.  _ Will he like them though?,  _ she wondered anxiously. To her it was something important, but could that measure up to the person who created the stars?  _ Come on Chloe, relax. It's going to be alright. _ With that she went out of her house, to get to LUX. 

  
  


*************

Everything was ready. Lucifer's favorite dishes were ready to be served. The candles around, check. The DJ ready to play a special song for tonight, check. Comfortable, low lighting, check. Lucifer…check. 

They both gasped at the sight of the other. Lucifer was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and a red handkerchief. He looked sharp and very handsome. Chloe was wearing her new dress, looking absolutely gorgeous. 

"Darling, you look exquisite," said Lucifer with adoration. 

"I could say the same for you too, Lucifer", replied Chloe with a radiant smile. 

"How about we sit down babe?"

"Of course, my dear." 

After sitting down and getting their food, they made a toast. 

" To us. May this be the first anniversary of many more to come"

" To us, love." he replied with a clink of their wine glasses. 

They talked about the future, laughed about Trixie's adventures at school and when they finished their dessert they went on to exchange their gifts. 

"Lucifer,I didn't buy you anything… Instead, I wanted to give you something special.These are my dad's cufflinks. I added something though...On the outside you'll see an 'M' for 'Morningstar'. On the inside,however, there is a 'C' for 'Chloe'...I wanted I'd give you a "piece" of me through this to have with you… If you don't like it, it is possible to have it changed… I just wanted to give you something that is very important to me, because you are one of the most important people in my life and… "

"Chloe, darling, I love it. In fact, you have rendered me speechless. Thank you so much, my love. ", he interrupted her giving her a genuine smile. 

"Do you really like it or are you saying that just to make me happy? I mean, this isn't some of the extravagant things you're used to and I don't know… Maybe you would like something else… ?",she asked him nervously,looking at her feet. 

"Chloe, love, look at me.", Lucifer told her lifting her chin to look at her lovely eyes. "You know I don't lie, don't you? Then trust me when I say that this is the best gift I've ever received. I know just how much your dad's death hurt you and by giving me one of his belongings…You've made me so happy and grateful, my dear. So, you don't need to worry about that alright? "

" Okay ", she sighed. 

"Now it's my turn," he announced opening the little, black, velvet box. Chloe gasped. 

"It isn't an engagement ring. It's my promise to you. I want to promise you that I will always be by your side. Your friend, your partner, your boyfriend, whatever you desire. Protect you, cherish you, support you in everything you do. Anything. You are the light in my life and you've touched my heart in ways nobody ever has, in my long life. I want you to know I love you so much," he confessed while putting the ring on Chloe's finger. 

" Oh Lucifer… I don't know what to say… Thank you, honey. I love you too, " she added hugging him. 

"Dance with me? ", she asked him after a few moments. 

"Anything for you, my darling. "

Chloe then signaled the DJ to put a very specific song on. 

As they swayed, she whispered the lyrics to his ear. 

_ "Do you feel my heart beating,  _

_ Do you understand  _

_ Do you feel the same _

_ Am I only dreaming  _

_ Is this burning an eternal flame " _

" Do you understand Lucifer? I love you with all my heart and I will always stand by your side, too. Always.", she whispered teary-eyed but looking straight into his eyes. 

"Even if I am the Devil? Who has tortured countless souls in Hell? A monster, like many others think?" 

" Even if you are the Devil,who did his job in Hell. The Devil, who has been through many things, but never gave up. The Devil who is loving, adorable, caring, good-hearted and dangerous only to those who hurt his friends and family. The Devil who is a perfect boyfriend and whom I love with all my heart. ", she replied tearfully. 

" I love you too,my Detective. Let's continue dancing, love, shall we? ", he said kissing her sweetly. 

And they did. The rest of the night was spent between the two of them. Lost in each other, their emotions, touches and kisses, they continued to sway on the dance floor. In their own, strange for some people, perfect for them, little world. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Write in the comments your thoughts about this, If you want. I'll try to respond to everyone.
> 
> Take care!!!


End file.
